The day Humanity's Strongest fell
by Dahiandra
Summary: Levi never got sick. He was Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest. He couldn't get sick. It was just unheard of. Of course, he was human, he was bound to get sick sooner or later. Unfortunately, it was later.


Levi never got sick. He was Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest. He couldn't get sick. It was just unheard of. Of course, he was human, he was bound to get sick sooner or later, especially with all these kids running around headquarters and bringing all these filthiness with them.

It had been only two weeks since what was left of the 104 had joined the Scouting Legion. Of course, they did need the manpower, so many people had died outside the walls and new recruits were so scared they'd rather join other branches instead, branches that'd keep them safe in the inner walls. Levi knew better, there was no such thing as a 'safe' place, not when Titans could barge in at any moment and destroy everything humanity had built until then.

Still, even with this knowledge, Levi knew that these kids were unprepared for what was about to come. Titans weren't forgiving, and they didn't care whether you were a lanky kid or an experienced soldier. For them everyone was meat, some tastier than others but still nothing but meat. Grim memories of Farlan and Isobel plagued his mind. A shiver run down his spine. He wondered if it was because of the memories or because how shitty he was feeling.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention; _Levi was sick_.

It had been a while since he had felt like that, back to the days when he was living in the Underground and his mother was still alive, before Kenny showed up. Being sick back then could mean death, but now that he was up, into the world, he knew that being sick was something he could handle. Did his entire body ache? Yes. Did he feel like the world around him moved constantly from side to side? Yes. Was he going to do anything about it? _Hell no_.

If it were any other day, he would take a break and lay low. But not on this day, not when the Scouting Legion was headed outside the walls for their 55th expedition. It was strange, usually he'd feel indifferent towards their mission, but on that specific day he'd think of it as a relief. Being able to head out would surely take his mind off of the painful memories from his past. With this in mind, he got up, muscles aching under his skin, and set out to meet his squad. Levi was aware he was late since he'd missed breakfast, but since he wasn't hungry he didn't really care.

As expected, his squad were sitting around the table, Hange talking excitedly about the mission. _Of course she'd be excited, she loves titans_. Levi thought ironically as he sat down next to the girl.

"¡Levi!" she chimed, yelling in his hear which did nothing but aggravate the mild headache that he was experiencing.

Levi kind of regretted that they needed her, it wasn't for her expertise and general usefulness outside the walls he'd rather have her stay at headquarters where she'd be able to annoy someone who _wasn't_ him.

"You look like you've had a rough night" she said, a knowing smile hiding behind her glass.

Levi grunted, wishing Hange would just _shup up_ sometimes. Yeah, she was definitely making his headache worse.

"Maybe you met with someone…?" she let the sentence hanging in the air, disbelieving looks from the rest of the squad.

No one ever talked about the corporal's love life, and not only his for the matter, but everyone's. It was rude and uncalled for. They were members of the Scouting Legion, which meant that when they headed outside of the walls they never knew if they were coming back. It they liked to have some fun in between, ¿Who could blame them?

Petra couldn't help but blush. She had been sort of seeing Levi for the past couple of months, seeing meaning stealing glances at each other and passing touched in the hallway.

"What about you? Did you finally get Moblit to fuck you?" he snapped back, ignoring his squad's outraged reaction.

Hange sealed her mouth shut, a deep blush covering her pale face. Levi smiled, feeling rather satisfied with himself. Once the awkwardness was over and Levi's cup of tea was empty, he and his squad headed to the gathering point where Erwin was quietly waiting.

Levi checked his gear and finally made his way towards the commander, making their height difference even more visible as they stood next to each other.

"Levi" he greeted, adjusting the straps on his 3DMG.

"Erwin" Levi answered, imitating Erwin's condescending tone.

The commander was about to make a comment on Levi's lack of manners, but before he could do so his eyes met the corporal's face.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked immediately, recognizing the dark circles under his eyes and the tired expression that plagued his face.

He already knew the answer, he had known Levi for a while now and although he had never seen him sick, this is what he'd expect it would look like. To his own surprise, Levi lied.

"I'm fine"

Erwin arched a brow. Levi wasn't stupid. When he was injured he'd be the first to report it, knowing that if he headed out and died on the field because he wasn't ready yet it would mean a big blow for humanity. Levi knew best than lying about his health and endangering himself, because he was also endangering humanity's survival. He was Humanity's Strongest Soldier after all.

It wasn't until half an hour later when they were riding their horses outside the wall that Levi's headache started being a real pain on the ass. He was so out of it he barely registered what was happening around him. Fortunately, they appeared to be no titans on sight and the expedition seemed to be doing great. Of course, Levi's deplorable state hadn't gone unnoticed by his squad, Petra being the first one to truly notice. Carefully and trying not to make Erwin angry, she broke formation and rode slightly closer to the Corporal, worried look hovering on his back.

They continued riding through the esplanade, but soon Levi felt everyone's looks on him. Tired of his squad's antics, he turned to face them.

"¿What are you staring at?" he said irritably.

The Corporal's squad quickly looked away, all but one. Petra stood quietly, riding her horse in silence, yet her eyes were still drilling holes in Levi's back.

"Corporal… you don't look good. At all" she looked back quickly "Maybe we should go back…"

She stopped midsentence, wide eyes staring at the front of the formation. A shout pierced the silence.

"¡TITANS SPOTTED!"

Levi turned around quickly, eyes focusing on the five fifteen metre aberrant titans running towards the formation. _Just my luck_. He thought bitterly, quickening his pace as he rode forward. Things happened fast. Way to fast for Levi's brain to even register what was happening. One second he was lunching forward with his 3DMG and slicing a titan's skin, and the next and hand was clasping shut around his torso. _Of course, it didn't last long_. Gunther shot forward and sliced the beast's neck, but it was already too late. The Corporal was gravely injured, ribcage caved in and muscles ruptured.

Petra dismounted her horse and run towards Levi, kneeling by his side while the rest of the squad fought the Titans. Erwin galloped towards the duo, stopping violently when he was Levi's crushed body on the ground.

"¿Is he…?" he questioned, to afraid to even finish the sentence.

Petra shook her head.

"No, but I don't know how much longer he'll live if we stay here".

Without further ado, Erwin raised his hand and sent a flare into the sky.

"We're retreating, we can't afford to lose Humanity's Strongest" he said in a stone-cold voice.

But Petra knew better. They could afford to lose Humanity's Strongest. _**What they couldn't afford was losing Levi**_.


End file.
